


Radio

by AutisticWriter



Series: Polyamory Fics [116]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Cars, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Nanami Chiaki, Microfic, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Just some bickering and music – the normal things on a long car journey.





	Radio

“Nagito, if you don’t make up your mind right now, I’m afraid I might have to kill you,” Hajime says, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

Nagito freezes in fiddling with the car radio, shooting Hajime a sheepish glance. “I apologise, Hajime, I forgot how—”

“And don’t start talking crap about yourself,” Hajime adds, and Chiaki wonders how he can read Nagito’s mind so well.

Chiaki leans forwards in her seat, putting her hands on Nagito’s shoulders from behind. She knows Hajime isn’t being serious about killing Nagito, but she still doesn’t want anyone to end up feeling bad because of bickering and indecision. “We don’t mind what you choose, Nagito.”

“Yeah, just… please be quick about it,” says Hajime, who really does look like he might scream if Nagito doesn’t choose a radio station soon; Chiaki doesn’t blame him for getting irritable, because the sound of a radio flickering like that hurts her ears.

Nagito smiles and flicks the radio once more. In the end, he settles on a station that only seems to okay music with English lyrics. Chiaki knows a bit of English, but not enough to really understand what the song means.

Still, Hajime looks much happier. He glances at Nagito as he slows to a stop at a junction. “Good choice.”

Nagito positively beams. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

As he boyfriends chat, Chiaki smiles and nods her head to the music. She loves moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
